


Mist

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Death, F/M, Fear, Panic, canon style creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: A little creepy Halloween drabble.





	Mist

The vast blanket of white rose in smokey swirls and licked at every surface. Loomed as far as the eye could see. Suffocating. It swooped and skirted around trees, a giant eraser moving to eradicate. I knew I too was erased, eradicated by the enveloping whiteness.

It stung my eyes. Burned my throat. Choked me. The sounds of birdsong and the wind seemed to have disappeared completely. My own footsteps swallowed by the greedy beast. All warmth instantly leached out of me as I was consumed. Billions of icy vaporized drops trickled down my neck and tingled up my legs. Stealing my heat the second it made contact. 

“DEAN!!!” Over and over, I screamed my throat raw. No sound escaping my frozen lips. Silence. Nothing apart from the terrifying silence.

It penetrated my mind. Made me forget my own name. Where I was. How I came to be here. Disoriented and dizzy, I trudged on. Stumbling and tripping on the unknown. My only thought- to find Dean.

Dean could never be erased.

My heart thundered silently in my chest as the first signs of panic arrived. A discomfort in my chest, a feeling in my brain of excess caffeine. Nauseating. Then it set in deeper. I felt the urge to run, escape, hide. And fought the need to curl up and wait to be saved.

He was out there. Somewhere. He had to be. 

Cold steel clutched in trembling fingers, I resumed my frantic yet sluggish search.

Slowly, my brain picked up my feet in an unbalanced gait, carelessly dropping the lead weights to the ground with each harrowing step.

I stumbled over something unknown and tumbled to the wet earth. My legs tangled on a soft mound. My hands slick. Red in a world gone white.

The dread crept over me in an icy chill, numbing my brain even further. 

I didn’t want to see. But I had to look. I had to know for certain.

My mind tried to stutter over the horror in front of me. It was too late. I was too late.

Sightless verdant eyes stared into nothing. And so much blood.

Pain seared through my chest better than a branding iron, my mind conceding to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion. Without meaning to my body curled into something fetal, something primeval and all the while the pain burned and radiated.

“DEAN!!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all!


End file.
